


The Politician's Heart Epilogue

by theoneandonlylittlebird



Series: The Politician's Heart [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, RST, Rumbelle Christmas in July 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoneandonlylittlebird/pseuds/theoneandonlylittlebird
Summary: Thank you very much for reading. I would love to hear what you think about my work.You can find me on Tumblr under the same user name and I hope you do! See you there.





	The Politician's Heart Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BarPurple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/gifts).



Epilogue

She had had to dislodge half a bookshelf's worth of books from the couch so they could use it, but that had been well worth it. Brandon sat on the floor playing with some toys Cameron had retrieved for him while the two adults watched contentedly.

If Belle could have merged her body with Cameron's right then she would have. He had her snuggled securely in his lap and he nosed the back of her neck periodically. Belle thought the baby needed to nap, sooner than later. He was clearly very tired with his exuberant giggles and batting his toys around on the floor.

"Does he nap, Cameron?"

"Only when it's convenient for him." A set of sharp teeth nibbled at her earlobe. Belle could not contain her sigh and arched into his touch. "But don't worry, he'll wind down in a little bit. In the mean time..."

He turned her in his arms and claimed her lips solidly and with purpose. Once he had kissed her breathless Belle panted, "In front of him?"

"He has no idea, don't worry so much." And he went right back to kissing her.

The unmistakable sound of baby laughter brought Belle up short and she pushed Cameron away to look toward the source of the sound.

The baby, who had no idea, was staring at them and laughing for all he was worth.

"Cameron?"

"I see." Cameron may have been frowning, but she could tell he was clearly amused. "His convenient obliviousness has passed. How unfortunate."

The three of them spent the day playing together. To her immense joy, Cameron turned out to be as affectionate with her as he was with his son. It was so easy to fall into the habit of casual touches while they shared a cooking task or leaning against one another while they sat at the table with Brandon.

Elation propelled Belle to make a brave suggestion for their evening meal.

"There's a little Thai restaurant just down the coast, would you be interested in joining me for dinner tonight?" Even having not spent a second outside each other's company all day, Belle kept waiting for him to pack up his baby and go home. But he did not.

"There's Thai nearby and you've kept that from me all these months? How could you?" Cameron kissed her deeply and the sensations from earlier in the day on the couch resurfaced ten fold.

"I didn't say it was nearby, it's an hour's drive from here. But I wondered if maybe there was some out of town shopping that might be," she paused, "prudent." She could not quite meet his eyes.

But she did not have to.

"That is an excellent idea. If there is one purchase I don't want to explain to Clark..." No need for him to finish, they were on the same wave length.

"I'll drive." Belle stated, then she kissed him, hard.

Being away from prying eyes did wonders for both of them.

Dinner was a relaxed affair where they could be out together with a baby and no one stared. No one interrupted them. No one gave a damn. They were a normal couple.

Belle knew that was not strictly true, the age difference would be obvious to anyone who looked twice. But at first glance, they passed as so boring that no one gave them a second thought. Blissful.

Belle chatted amiably about her childhood in Australia and he told her what he had loved about Scotland. She told him they could visit either country when he wanted to. Cameron had shifted uncomfortably at the suggestion until she clarified. They could probably go somewhere about once a year. He seemed to think that was reasonable.

Discussing the source of Belle's economic comfort would come up again and she knew it, but she dared to hope it would be surmountable. That he would not decide her line of work was so repugnant he could not have any part of it. He would never like the thought of profiting from the rental market, but Belle knew she was not a money grubbing slumlord like her father and if she could convince him of it once, she could assuage his doubts when they arose again.

They stopped at a gas station on the way out of town and Belle saw to the car while Cameron went inside.

He returned with a large and full paper bag.

Belle blinked at him. "We just ate and it's only an hour's drive. You should have ordered another dessert if you were still hungry."

The gleam in his eyes arrested her completely. He pressed her to the side of her car with his body and kissed her deeply. Dark eyes bore into hers when he let her up for air. Then he tipped the bag down a little so she could see inside.

Her jaw fell open.

Then she smiled. Then she laughed. Long and hard. The attendant looked at her through the shop window and she could see the pimple-face blushing for all he was worth.

"Much as I love my son, there are some things between us which I think should wait at least a little while. And I'll be damned if I am going to make such purchases locally." Cameron growled into her ear.

"Did you clean out his whole supply?"

"Yup."

"We should go. It's still an hour drive back to Storybrooke and then we'll have to get him settled."

"Definitely." Cameron Gold leered at her before kissing her once again.

Forty-five minutes and a moderate amount of speeding later, Belle murmured, "You're sure he's out?"

"That's never a certainty, Belle, and if you need a guarantee that he will never interrupt us to even get started, we never will." Cameron rumbled softly as he led her toward his bedroom after shutting Brandon's door behind them. "Unless you aren't ready?"

He stopped and turned back to face her at that statement.

She gave him a reassuring smile. "I have been ready since I met you."

Belle smoldered up at him and he met her gaze with matching intensity.

"In that case."

He tugged firmly and urgently on her hand and she followed him eagerly.

In his room with the door closed firmly behind them, Cameron flicked on the baby monitor and then turned to face her.

They stared at one another deeply, earnestly, honestly. When she had taken the few steps to close the distance between them, he reached for her cheek and brushed it with his thumb, stroking lightly. Firm muscles greeted her fingers as she ran her hands up his chest and around to mingle with his soft hair.

He had a slight build, but that belied the strength she could sense as she explored him.

The longer they stared at one another the longer she wanted to spend looking into his eyes: rich and beautiful like perfectly finished wood. She could not have anticipated the relaxation she found in that moment. This comfort, this ease, this rightness.

Belle never thought she would have any of this.

Unable to wait another moment to kiss him, she did.

Slowly, tenderly, and deeply, they took their time learning what would become familiar and theirs alone.

When she pressed herself against him, Cameron moaned loudly and pulled her still closer with that wiry strength of his. Then he shuffled them backward until the bend of her knees hit his mattress. She dropped onto it taking him with her with neither ceremony nor grace.

But he did not miss a beat in kissing her. In fact he, now on his knees, dragging her more fully onto bed before tangling their legs together.

He was already hard and she arched against him unconsciously.

They were both breathing heavily as an undignified war with their clothing began. Haste led to tangled limbs and fabric, but also giggles and sloppy kisses as they bared one another.

Somehow they both arrived at nudity and he crawled back up to cover her with his body. Skin slid against skin and she sighed before kissing whatever was within reach.

Just rubbing their bodies together set Belle's insides on fire. She squeezed his bottom when he found her breast and began to suck. Her gasping pants filled the room and he groaned around his mouthful when her thigh rubbed along his length.

Belle bit his shoulder when he flicked his tongue rapidly over her nipple.

Her hands went everywhere and so did his. They touched and grasped and fumbled and squeezed out of sheer need to touch one another, to be touched in return with no organization or art at all.

Belle keened and trembled when his hand rubbed over her sex, so close in mere minutes.

He began to kiss her, slow and deep while his fingers rubbed over and over her most sensitive places and a rhythm emerged. She could feel his hardness against her leg and he moved in time with his own rhythm.

Belle's orgasm attacked her with its suddenness and a flash of light blinded her for a second.

"Cameron! Cameron, please!" She knew this was just the tip of the iceberg for her but she wanted him, now.

Panting she tried to gather herself while she heard a foil packet crinkle nearby. Not wanting to miss an opportunity Belle pried her eyes open and lunged to take the packet from him.

He was kneeling beside her, hard and dark and weeping at his end. Belle's stomach clenched in anticipation and he was heaving for breath just like her.

A look in his eyes told her what she needed to know so she grasped him firmly just holding him while he moaned and struggled to stay still in her hand. Hot and aching for him herself, Belle did not take much time to explore but rather rolled the condom down over him securely. With that done, she did pause though, wanting so badly to hold his wrinkly, soft sac in her palm. So she did so.

Cameron grunted noisily as she rolled him very gently and urged him toward her while she lay back on the bed. He followed her guidance eagerly and when she rubbed his shaft between her folds he began to kiss her again. She only needed to line them up sufficiently before he thrust forward gently at first, nudging at her entrance.

He might have meant to take his time, but Belle's hips had something else in mind. She met the next roll of his hips with a hard thrust of her own and he was buried within her for half his length.

They both cried out and thrust together to complete what they desperately needed.

Loud sighs of satisfaction and need echoed in his small bedroom and their hips wriggled closer until they could not be more fully joined.

She opened her eyes when he pulled his mouth away from hers. In the lamplight she could see his eyes so wide as to be nearly black and she stared back.

"Belle!" he whispered looking as though he might cry so she surged up to kiss him and rolled her hips again.

That was all the encouragement he needed. At first he alternated long, deep rolling movements with shorter snaps of his hips but neither of them were going to last long and they began thrusting wildly, uncontrollably, at one another within seconds. Belle barely registered that he had reached between them to find her clit again because she had already sailed over the edge again moaning and helpless in her pleasure as it spasmed in waves around him.

Above her Cameron keened his own pleasure in a burst of erratic thrusts before collapsing on top of her.

Together they caught their breaths before he rolled them both onto their sides slipping out and kissing all over her face as he did so.

After a moment of clutching each other, Belle said, "I better get on the pill. I have the distinct impression that neither of us will have enough patience for condoms for long."

Cameron chuckled, "Impatience gave me Brandon. I'll always be patient enough for that. If you don't want to deal with the pill, I won't make it necessary for you to do so. I know the hormones can be hell."

"Thanks," Belle nuzzled into his shoulder, "But just the same, I would like to have a back up plan."

"Probably prudent. Condoms can break." Slender fingers stroked her hair and Belle had never felt so comforted in her life.

But there was something she had to know. Just the thought of asking made her clutch him tighter to her.

"What is it, Belle?"

"I need to ask you," she stopped to rephrase, "I need to know why."

"Why what?" He had stopped stroking her hair but he still held her as closely as she held him.

"Why me? Why would you want this with me, of all people? You're young Cameron, with your whole life ahead of you, what could I possibly offer you that someone your own age can't?" Belle forced her fears out from between her teeth with great effort.

His silence worried her but still, he held her tightly. At last he said, "It seems so obvious to me, but maybe you truly don't know what I see in you. Until I overheard you telling your mother about me, I never thought anyone would want me because no one ever had. Do you feel that way Belle?"

She thought about it and came to the conclusion that he was probably right. "I think so, yes. Who could possibly want someone like me? I just can't see it."

"For my part, I'm in awe of your heart. Knowing what you've been through, how can you still care about anything, let alone this town which has done nothing but spit on you? But you just never give up. You see potential, the good in people, and you believe relentlessly! Instead of seeing me as a man child who knocked up the first woman he fell dick first into, you looked for what I could be."

She interrupted him, "How crude you are about yourself, Cameron! I can't stand to hear you talk about someone I love like that."

He pulled away to meet her eyes for a moment, "And what makes you think I can stand to hear you say that no one could love you?"

Tears sprang up in her eyes and she kissed him fiercely. And he kissed her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading. I would love to hear what you think about my work.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr under the same user name and I hope you do! See you there.


End file.
